1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein of a spherical connector and supporting rod assembly mainly provides a spherical connector not limited by the position and the order of assembly but capable of enabling the user to quickly identify the correct mounting holes to be connected with the supporting rods extending to various directions; more especially, every single spherical connector has the same external shape and the same mounting method for the mounting holes and is exhangeable to not only enhance the speed and convenience of assembling, but also reduce the molding cost of manufacturing the spherical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1 of the isometric drawing of the assembled framework of the conventional beam structure, the entire beam framework structure is constructed by a spherical joint (A) connected with the supporting rods (B), wherein the supporting rods (B) are lapped in various directions according to the specific configuration required. The main function of the spherical joint (A) is to have pre-mounted mounting holes (A1) facing specific directions to comply with the need of the included mounting angles of the supporting rods. When assembly the beam framework structure, the end portion of every supporting rod (B) has to be fixedly inserted into the specific mounting hole (A1) on the spherical joint according to the order of the predetermined and pre-calculated plan to connect all the supporting rods into the structure of the desire beam framework.
However, the structure of the beam framework aforementioned is not limited to the architectural design only, by connecting the spherical joints with the supporting rods, the simple assembly with certain structural strength can be widely applied in the ordinary life, for examples, as a storage shelf, an exhibit cabinet, a table, a chair, etc., assembled in proper shapes to comply with the specific requirement. However, in order to be convenient for the drilling of various degrees of angles, the external shape of the conventional spherical joint appears as a round ball. Furthermore, since every mounting hole is drilled according to a specific degree of angle, the mounting method of the included angle of every mounting hole on the spherical joint will be different. Therefore, every spherical joint with its own specific mounting order and position not capable for exchangeable connection not only reduces the variation of the entire structure of the beam framework, but also fails to meet the need of space alternation required by the user. Furthermore, the smooth external ball shapes of all the spherical joints make the distinguishing of each mounting hole difficult, that increases the trouble and the inconvenience of assembling.
Therefore, the invention herein of a spherical connector and supporting rod assembly, by designing the entire external shape of the spherical connector as a spherical structure of a multi-angular spheroid with multiple tangent planes of six cubical quadrilateral and twelve beveled hexagonal tangent planes connected among the side lines of the six quadrilateral tangent planes, and with mounting holes disposed respectively at the centers of the quadrilateral and the beveled hexagonal tangent planes to make each spherical connector have eighteen mounting holes with included angles pointing at different directions to increase the application of a single spherical connector and to make the structures of all the spherical connector the same for exchangeable connection, has the main objective of not only complying with the needs of specific application, but also being capable of making various applications to meet the requirement of specific assembly for the alternation of different degrees of mounting angles.
Another objective of the invention herein of a self-assembled spherical connector is to use the external design of the polygonal sphere to distinguish the tangent planes of all the mounting holes into the shapes of squares and hexagons to allow the user to quickly identify the positions of desired mounting holes for assembling so as to increase the precision and convenience of assembling.
Yet another objective of the invention herein of a self-assembled spherical connector is to thread the inside of the mounting holes on the spherical joint for the structural need of the supporting rods to provide the fixedly fastening of the threads on the end portion of the supporting rod to enhance the connection strength among all the supporting rods.